Appuru Himura
Appuru Himura (緋村 あっぷる) is the main heroine and leader of Princess Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Apple and she's infused with the Giant Ibis. Appearance Appuru Appuru is a small, pale-skinned girl with reddish-brown hair cut into a neat bob with a red ribbon tied into a bow and brown eyes. Her casual clothes are a shirt with a rounded gold collar with a knee length gold skirt and orange sneakers. Appuru's school uniform is a blue high-waisted suspender skirt over a short-sleeved shirt with a blue sailor collar with a thin red ribbon and puffy, blue cuffed sleeves. Six gold buttons in two lines are attached to the skirt, her stockings are black and her shoes are white flats. Mew Apple When transformed, Appuru's hair and eyes turn red and she grows brown bird wings and tail feathers. Her outfit is a red top with knee-length coattails and a matching frilly skirt. Appuru's hair ribbon turns white and her shin-length boots are red. She also has red garters on both arms, her right thigh and a choker with a gold pendant attached. The tops and bottoms of her dress, garters, and choker are lined with white lace. Her Mew mark, a winged apple, sits on her chest. Personality Appuru is a kind, affectionate girl who longs to be seen as mature. She has dreams of falling in love and having a perfect relationship. Abilities Transformation (TBA) Weapon and Attack Appuru's weapon is the Apple Wand, a red and white magical wand that resembles a flute. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle sits near the head. Her attack is Ribbon Apple Song. Appuru begins to twirl while the tip of her wand starts to glow, she then points the Apple Wand at her opponent and shoots a ball of light towards them. Etymology Appuru is the Japanese pronounciation of 'Apple'. It is a reference to the poisoned apple used in 'Snow White and The Seven Dwarves'. Himura is a common Japanese surnames. It is made up of two kanji. Hi, which means 'scarlet' and Mura, which translates to 'village'. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Daisy Baker/Mew Daisy *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Aletta Himura/Mew Aletta *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Píngguǒ FēiCūn (緋村苹果, ''FēiCūn Píngguǒ)/Mew Mew Apple (貓貓苹果, Māo Māo Píngguǒ) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Pìnggwó FēiCyūn (緋村苹果,'' FēiCyūn Pìnggwó'')/Mew Apple (喵苹果) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Apple Ju (주아ㅃ레)/Mew Apple (뮤 아ㅃ레) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Apple Himura/Mew Apple *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Appuru Himura Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Daisy Baker/Mew Daisy *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Appuru Himura/Mew Appuru *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Daisy Baker *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Daisy Baker *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Daisy Baker/Miau Daisy *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Daisi Baker/Mew Daisi *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Daisy Baker/Mew Daisy *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Daisy Baker/Mew Daisy *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Daisy Baker/Mjau Daisy Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - Daisy Baker *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Daisi Baker/Mjau Daisi *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Appuru Himura/Mew Appuru *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Daisi Baker/Mew Daisi (Season 1) Maçã Himura (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia *Giant Ibises live in Cambodia and Laos. There are approximately 200 left. * She is based off of Snow White. * Her height and age is the same as Snow White. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Princess Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages